Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 23
|Jahreszeit=Blattfrische |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 22 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 24}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 23. Kapitel aus dem Buch Geheimnis des Waldes. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Blaustern *Graustreif *Farnpelz *Borkenpelz *Dornenpfote *Maispfote *Wieselpfote *Sandsturm Erwähnte Charaktere *Eichenherz *Grauteich *Nebelfuß (nicht namentlich) *Steinfell (nicht namentlich) *Bernsteinfleck (hier Braunfleck genannt) *Gänsefeder (nicht namentlich) *Stachelkralle (hier Distelklaue genannt) *Moosjunges (nicht namentlich) *Flickenpelz *Silberfluss *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Tigerkralle *Goldblüte Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Gesichtslose Königin Sonstige Orte *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager ***Kinderstube **Sonnenfelsen *Fluss Tiere *Fuchs *Dachs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, Große Versammlung, SternenClan, Silbervlies, Frischbeute *Clanränge: Junges, Königin, Anführer, Krieger, Zweiter Anführer, Heiler, Schüler *Zeit: Blattleere, Blattfrische Wissenswertes *Seite 251: Die Satzteile "(...), leaving Fireheart with no choice but to follow. Once inside, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 231 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 251: Logik-Fehler - Als Blaustern Feuerherz fragt, ob er wisse, dass Eichenherz der Vater von Nebelfuß und Steinfell ist, verneint er dies, obwohl Nebelfuß ihm zuvor gesagt hat, dass Eichenherz ihr Vater ist, Feuerherz hier also mit ja antworten müsste. *Seite 251: Das Wort gestohlen vom Satz "Eichenherz hat sie doch nicht etwa gestohlen, oder?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 231 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 251: Der Satzrest "(...), suddenly clouded with a pain he could not begin to imagine." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 232 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 252: Der Satzrest "(...) earsly one leaf-bare, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 232 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 252: "Mates", also Gefährten, wird mit Paar übersetzt (vgl. Seite 232 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 252: Tawnyspots wurde mit Braunfleck, statt mit Bernsteinfleck übersetzt (vgl. Seite 232 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 252: Gänsefeder wird als weiblich bezeichnet. *Seite 253: Thistleclaw wurde mit Distelklaue, statt mit Stachelkralle übersetzt (vgl. Seite 233 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 254: Das verloren müsste nicht kursiv geschrieben, sondern in Anführungszeichen stehen (vgl. Seite 234 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 254: Blaustern erzählt Feuerherz, dass sie ein Loch in die Kinderstube gerissen hat, bevor sie mit ihren Jungen aufgebrochen ist und dass sie auf der Jagd war, als sie verschwunden sind. In Blausterns Prophezeiung wird dies aber wiederlegt, da Blaustern zum einen das Loch erst nach ihrer Reise zu den Sonnenfelsen in die Kinderstube gerissen und zum anderen so getan hat, als hätte sie geschlafen, während ihre Jungen "gestohlen" wurden. *Seite 255: Der Satzrest "(...), making me hear again what I knew very well already ..." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 235 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 255: Das Wort mir vom Satz "Aber warum erzählst du ausgerechnet mir das alles?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 235 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 256: Der Satzrest "(...), as Fireheart padded up and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 236 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 256: "Feuerherz leckte ihm kurz über die Wange." - In der Originalausgabe, gibt es keine Auskunft darüber, wo Feuerherz Graustreif leckt - es könnte beispielsweise genauso gut auch am Ohr gewesen sein - weshalb der "über die Wange." Teil fälschlicherweise hinzugedichtet wurde. *Seite 257: Der Satzrest "(...) that ThunderClan would really accept the kits." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 237 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 257: Der Satzrest "(...) that his friend felt ready to face the Clan again." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 237 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 257: Graustreif wird Grau''stern'' genannt. *Seite 257: "(...) die neugierigen Gruppen (...)" - Statt nur neugierigen Gruppen müsste es "neugierig murmelnden Gruppen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the curious murmuring groups ist (vgl. Seite 237 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 258: Der Satz "Fireheart's heart sank." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz wurde es schwer ums Herz.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz zuckte zusammen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 238 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 258: Der Satz "It had taken her a long time to thaw toward him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 238 von Forest of Secrets) Quellen en:Forest of Secrets/Chapter 23 Kategorie:Verweise